Episode 38 (1999)
Nen × Nen × Nen? (燃×念×ネン？, Nen × Nen × Nen?) is the 38th episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime. It first aired on September 9th, 2000. Overview Killua and Gon learn about Nen from Wing, Zushi's teacher. Nen involves using your body's aura while fighting. On their way to register for fights on the 200th floor, they're stopped by Hisoka. He uses his Nen to block them, and they have 3 hours to learn enough Nen to get past him, or Killua can never fight in Heavens Arena again. Synopsis Gon and Killua are in an elevator where an Elevator Operator congratulates them on rising to the 100th floor but Killua stops her by saying that it is nothing and Gon adds that their goal is the top floor. The elevator girl is annoyed and continues by explaining that those players who rise to the 100th floor will have their own room and the reward will be raised in times. Killua says that he already knows that and wonders if they would still be able to have pillow fights. The elevator girl is shocked. However, she tells Gon and Killua not to be careless because the opponents they are going to face are really good as a lot of people want to stay on this level due to the better treatment. Those people will think of any method to stay there. However, there are also some people who will do anything to achieve their goal. Therefore, the longer people stay on this floor the more enigmatic they are, not like those coming from the 50th floor, they can't even be compared, she says. Gon asks Killua if it is true and the latter replies "maybe". Gon then shocks the elevator girl again by saying that he was glad that it is so as he is now sure that they didn't come in vain as he was worried up to that moment, training at the Heavens Arena didn't have any sense. The elevator girl is angry as she thinks that Gon and Killua are underestimating the Heavens Arena. Killua tells Gon to relax as the last time he came, he won without any effort. The words "last time" attracts the attention of the elevator girl. Killua then explains her that it was when he was six years old. This time, she is really shocked. Gon and Killua then leave the elevator. After that, they went to their personal room. Gon is amazed by the beautiful sight that they can enjoy from there. Killua admits that what the elevator girl said a while before was true. We then see Gon in a ring, preparing to fight a guy who tells him that if he wanted to stay on the 100th floor, he will have to wait 10 more years. He also says that he already killed 100 professional fighters and that he advises Gon to have his graveyard ready. But just after he finished saying this, Gon pushes him out of the ring and won. Then it is Killua's turn. He defeats his opponent with only one chop as usual. An announcer says that in only three days, Gon and Killua have risen to the 150th floor an that they had seven matches and seven wins. She continues by wondering how long time Killua and Gon's superiority will last. Killua, annoyed, turns off the TV and comments, "This isn't any superiority, it's our strength". After that, Killua tells Gon that he is still not satisfied as the first time he came to the Heavens Arena, he spent two months to get to the 150th floor. He is then interrupted by Gon who is shocked by the amount of money he had obtained. Killua then asks Gon to lend him his money for a while. Gon retorted that he also has the same amount of money deposited in his account. Killua replies that he has used it all. Gon asks what he bought and then Killua pointed to a huge pile of boxes. Gon says that when he came in, he realized it and asks what they are. Killua tells him that they are chocorobo-kun. He adds that because they are really popular, he bought them all. Suddenly, a thought came to Gon's mind: "200,000,000 , buying chocolate for four years." He then shouted at Killua telling him that those chocorobo-kun that he already bought are enough for him to eat. He continues by ordering Killua to return him his money. They fight and Gon, who got his money back, tells Killua that he cannot waste money like this again. Killua retorts that buying chocorobo-kun is not wasting money. He attacks Gon again and this time, Gon gives up. Killua says that if Gon continues like this, he will not be able to reach the 200th floor and that Hisoka is stronger than him (telling Gon that if he can't beat him, how can he beat Hisoka?). Gon wonders about how he must train and an image of Zushi and Wing pops out in his mind. He asks Killua what Zushi might be doing at that moment and Killua replies that he must be at the 50th floor turning around. He adds that Zushi's level is low. However, Gon retorts that Killua could not beat Zushi at which Killua agreed. Killua then remembers the match when he hit Zushi several times but Zushi could get up and because he was unwilling to accept it, he hit him with all his strength. At that time, Killua won because of a critical hit and got 10 points. Killua is still wondering why Zushi could still stand up. Gon demands if it has something to do with the Ren that Wing told them about, to which Killua replies that it has. Gon inquires if it is some sort of technique and Killua answers that he doesn't know. However, Killua thinks that on higher floors, they might face opponents like Zushi. Gon suggested to just ask Zushi about Ren as it is faster this way. Zushi explains that Ren is one of the four principles of the big training. The four principles are to elevate and train the spirit and to understand the basic of all fighting techniques: knowing the Ten, remembering the Zetsu, succeeding the Ren and reaching the Hatsu. And concludes that all these are the Nen training. Unfortunately, Killua and Gon could not understand what he was saying. Killua shouts at Zushi and Zushi proposes to explain it again. He asks Killua and Gon to listen carefully and started to explain again when Wing came out behind him and reprimands him for teaching others while he is still training. Wing then tells Gon and Killua that there is an old saying which says: "Knowing half of the matter is worse than knowing nothing". Killua translates that it is more dangerous to have a smattering of knowledge. He adds that he still wants to know more about Nen and even if Wing will not tell them about it, they will still search for the answer. He continues that he does not want to know only half about Nen but the whole thing clearly. Killua tells Wing that if he was willing to teach them about it, they wouldn't need to find out. Gon then requests Wing to teach him too and tells him about the true purpose of their coming to the Heavens Arena. Wing sighed and tells them to follow him. At his house, Wing teaches Gon and Killua about Nen. He explains that Nen is the inflammation of the spirit and it also means the strength of the will. The process of Nen training can be divided in four parts and these are what we call the four principles of the big training. The four parts are Ten, Zetsu, Ren and Hatsu. With Ten, we concentrate our spirit, look at ourselves and choose our objectives. With Zetsu, we change our thoughts in language. With Ren, we sublimate and improve our skill and finally with Hatsu, we put these into practice. Wing says that Killua was overwhelmed by Zushi's "I won't lose Ren". He continues saying that theories also need proofs and that he will show them for real. He requests Killua to stand up. He tells Killua that he is thinking in his mind that he wants to kill him and asks if it is fine with him, to which Killua answered positively as he thinks that Wing will not be able to kill him. Wing starts with Ten and continues with Zetsu. He tells them that they can think it in their mind or say it out loud. Next, Wing says aloud "I want to kill you" and suddenly, Killua feels a strong power. After Wing stopped, he tells them that that was Ren. He continues saying that if your will is strong enough, the action will be sent out and that is the origin of the bluff. Gon is not really listening but is looking at Killua on the wall. Wing says that to win with power means I don't move but my opponent will move back. If you practice Ren without concern, it will become stubborn and the more you want to correct the wrong thought, the more you lose its softness, he says. Wing concludes that if your spirit is not ready, you should not practice. He carries on by saying that Gon, Killua and Zushi are still in the phase of training and bringing up their spirit and that if they really want to learn Nen, they will have to practice Ten first. Only practicing Ten will enable them to not to be repelled by the opponent's psychic aura. After that, Killua came down from the wall. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 38 (1999) Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Heavens Arena arc Category:Episodes